


Askance

by Oliverstorm



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Cute, Family, M/M, Permission, i love this gay shit, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliverstorm/pseuds/Oliverstorm
Summary: Anon ask: Can you do a thing where Jude is asking Julius, Rollo, and Elle for permission to date or marry Ludger?My Tumblr is judexludgerwritingprompts go submit something!!





	Askance

“…and so that’s why I need you to say yes. He really means a lot to me…” Jude’s voice wavered slightly and he continuously ran his index finger over the felt on top of the box. The fat cat simply blinked owlishly at him and meowed. “So…yes or no?” The black-haired man prompted, and Rollo simply let out a purr and rubbed against his hand, nudging the box.

Jude let out a low sigh of relief. Maybe Rollo was just being friendly as usual, but he would take the first yes with ease. Now for the next ones…that would be difficult. He pushed himself to his feet and brushed back his hair, fingers trembling. This was almost harder than directly asking Ludger himself, almost scarier, in a different way. Ludger rarely spoke a word. His family seemed very traditional, and Jude would do his best to belong. He was already basically family with Ludger’s daughter and brother, but it needed to be done formally. After everything they had all been through…

Jude was reaching for the door handle when it was suddenly pulled open in front of him. His eyes had been downcast, and the first thing the gaze landed on was the young girl before him. “Elle.” He spoke the name fondly, and she beamed back at him. “How was school? What did you learn?”

“I learned some more about Daddy’s job and how it all works!” Elle bounded into the living space and threw herself on the couch. Rollo was instantly on her stomach, kneading the soft fabric of her top and purring. Jude held open the door further for Julius to enter, and the stoic man brushed past. To anyone else the gesture would seem cold, but there was a hint of a smile on his face as he watched his niece favor the cat.

“So, Elle…Julius.” Both sets of eyes focused on Jude. He instantly felt more anxious but knew it was now or never. “I had Julius pick you up from school today, because I had Ludger doing a few errands. I needed him out of the house. I…” He swallowed thickly, suddenly hundreds of needles were stabbing his throat.

“Is he coming back soon?” Elle piped up in the silence. Julius gave her a silencing, patient look, and focused back on Jude.

He fidgeted in his seat. “Well…he will be. I need to ask him something, and that involves you, his family. He means everything to me, you know. My life before you guys was…well, it was doable, but there wasn’t a lot of happiness. With him came you, and I couldn’t be happier. I just…wanted your permission.”

“Permission for what?” Julius spoke up when nothing was clarified. He had an idea of what was coming, but also wanted to make sure he was hearing correctly.

“To…to marry him, you know. Or at least to propose!” Jude spat it out rapidly, and Elle was on her feet.

“Yes! Of course! Daddy loves you so much, and I do too!” The quick answer had Jude’s shoulders relaxing, and he took Elle into his arms when she embraced him tightly. His gaze found Julius, who was squinting at him curiously.

“Why would you need to ask, Jude? You are already family.” The answer had Jude laughing in relief, and he opened his arms for Ludger’s brother to come into as well. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes as he lost himself in his family. _Home. I’m home._


End file.
